Overturning the Earth
by The Flower Girl
Summary: Picking up where "New Beginnings" left off. Sokka and Suki surprise a sleeping Toph.    Warning: Contains threesome.  Sokka/Suki/Toph


Toph had just fallen asleep when a combination of creaking floorboards and quiet footsteps woke her back up.

"Who's there?" she called quietly. Her feet were flat on the floor, ready to send the intruder flying.

"Shh, Toph, it's just me," Suki whispered back, sliding in next to her.

"And me," Sokka said, sliding in on the other side.

"What are you guys doing?" Toph asked as Sokka reached for her.

"Shhh," he said quietly, kissing her.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she threw her arms around him. Suki was pressed up tightly against her and her hands wandered as Sokka deepened the kiss. Suki's lips were pressed against her neck, and as Toph's shirt was pulled over her head, she stopped to think how weird the whole thing was. Her thoughts quickly disappeared as Suki's lightly callused hands slipped up her abdomen, cupping her breasts softly. She squeezed them lightly and Toph hummed in Sokka's mouth. Suki littered kisses down Toph's back, pressing her lips down softly as her hands left Toph's breasts. Sokka's hands took their place, thumbs lightly rubbing on her erect nipples. He pulled away suddenly as Suki's hand slid between the smaller girls' legs.

Two fingers slipped between her folds as warm lips teased her nipples. Suki's breath was warm as she nibbled Toph's ear, and she bit her lip. Sokka's hands were around them both, pushing them hard together. Toph squeaked. Suki pulled away as Toph rolled on her back, legs spread out haphazardly, beckoning. The roles were reversed, and this time it was Suki who kissed her, hands lightly cupping her breasts. Toph's hands roamed the warrior's body, learning the curves and the noises she'd make when she'd squeeze there. As she worked at undressing Suki, Sokka took matters into his own hands. When her pants (and his) were on the floor, he parted her folds with his fingers, and pressed his lips down gently. He slid his fingers inside her as Suki and Toph seemed content to explore each others bodies.

His eyes were on both of them, and he pumped his fingers in and out in time with the movement of his tongue and when she whimpered, he pushed his fingers deep inside her. When the sensations passed, he pulled away, and Toph pouted. Her pouting was unnecessary, however, because as soon as his lips left her, another pair replaced them. Her eyes widened as the red-head licked the hardened nub between her folds. Hands roved up the small earthbender's body, as warm hands slid up to her breasts again, pinching lightly. A moan escaped her lips, as her hands tangled in Suki's hair.

A low moan from the other side of the bed brought both of them back.

"Are you masturbating?" Suki asked, jerking her head up.

"What was I supposed to do?" Sokka asked, blushing as Suki's eyes rested on where his hand lay.

Suddenly, Suki was pushed off to the side as Toph moved towards Sokka. Their lips crashed together, warm and moist, as their tongues searched for each others. Her hands held his face in hers as she positioned herself above him. His hands guided him into her and he reached for Suki.

She was riding hard against him. She didn't care that it had been six years and she wasn't pacing herself, she just knew that she didn't even know how much she had wanted it, had missed it. She forgot how good he felt and as he moved inside her, she shuddered. She murmured his name as he and Suki parted. Her hands rested on his shoulders. His hands rested on her hips, slowing her movements as Suki littered kisses down his neck and shoulder. Sokka moaned beneath her as Suki kissed him hard. He pushed Toph hard against him as she squeaked for his efforts.

His hands were on Suki now, as Toph slowed her movements. She was riding him deep, and methodically, savoring him. Her hands were on either side of his waist, and her head was thrown back, eyes were half-lidded. She let out a low moan and fell onto him, arms entwining all three of them in a wide embrace. Suki's arm was around them while Sokka pulled Toph tighter against him. She nibbled his ear, whispering nothing but breathy replies to his dirty-talk. Suki was pressed up against them, littering the both of them with sloppy kisses Toph was purring, and Sokka pulled away from Suki. He flipped Toph on her back and spread her legs wide. He kissed her deeply while he moved inside her. His thrusts were slow at first, but as he pushed deeper inside her, the breath caught in her throat. He broke the kiss as he leaned back, grabbing her legs for leverage. He thrust into her hard, squeezing his eyes shut and holding it in. When she came, she came twice, once long and low, purring his name and pulling his hair, and the other quick and fast, a murmured name and a long embrace.

As Toph lay beneath him, desperately trying to catch her breath, Sokka pulled out and reached for Suki. He kissed Toph once more quickly as he just kind of rolled over and slid into Suki. Sokka noticed relatively quickly, that each woman had a different approach to lovemaking. Each one seemed to match their personality, in a way. Toph was rough and frantic, where Suki was smooth and flowing. But both were so intense. As he moved inside her, she clung to him tightly. She rolled him over, so he was on the bottom and rode him slowly and passionately, clinging to his shoulders. His hands rested on her backside, pushing him further into her, making her squeal with delight. Toph rolled over then, and in her afterglow, planted kisses on Suki's sweaty shoulder. Suki sat up, and Sokka turned to kiss Toph.

She bucked her hips slowly above him, as Sokka deepened the kiss. His hands were still on Suki's backside, following the movement of her hips, and thrusting lightly. Toph broke the kiss a few moments later and planted open-mouthed kisses on his neck as he thrust deeper inside Suki. She purred, biting her lip, but he wasn't content to stop. When she fell back onto him a few minutes later, he rolled her back over. He smiled before he kissed her.

He whispered in her ear and she smiled as he pulled out. As she rolled onto her stomach, she pulled Toph to her. As Sokka took Suki from behind, she kissed Toph hard on the mouth. Her tongue slipped behind the earthbender's teeth, looking for hers. Sokka thrusted hard into Suki, and she moaned in Toph's mouth. When Suki broke the kiss, it was to let out a breathy moan. She searched for Toph's mouth again as her first climax rocked her body. Her kiss was frantic, something to grab onto as he kept hitting that spot, over and over and bringing her to the edge before she was even ready again. When she came again, it was a low moan and a mangled name. He nuzzled her neck as he finally released.

* * *

Later, almost asleep and in the crook of Sokka's arm, Toph quietly spoke up.

"What was that for?"

"It's because we love you," Suki spoke up, drawing circles on Sokka's chest.

"I thought you'd hate me for stealing Sokka away from you, and then with Meiling..."

"I couldn't hate you, not really." Suki spoke up again. "It was just hard to see so much of you in Sokka, which is what I saw when I looked at Meiling."

"No one ever told me she looked like me," Toph said, trying to hold back that it bothered her.

"She's got your smile, and your laugh. And bits of your personality."

Suki smiled, but it was lost on the earthbender.

"See, I knew this was a good idea," Sokka spoke up, squeezing both of them. He kissed them both on the forehead before he dozed off.

Sighing happily, they soon followed.


End file.
